My Secret to Tell
by NobodiesChain
Summary: Ryou has a secret and after many years, he is willing to tell you all. This secret is quite dangerous.


**Summary: Ryou has a secret and after many years, he is willing to tell you all. This secret is quite dangerous.**

**Sky: Hello everyone! This story may or may not be true. (Laughs evilly) Royku! Do the disclaimer!**

**Royku: Sky does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the song Red Swamp Bottom from Vocaloid. She does own this plot and sadly enough…me.**

**Sky: I'll ignore the last part there…and now on with the story! Enjoy!**

_**My Secret to Tell**_

Everyone has their secrets. Secrets that are not so much of a big deal and then the ones those are. Neither way, it is a secret and some people share theirs, while others don't. Like everyone else, I have my own secret and from the many years I kept it, I will finally share it. Though I must first warn you; my secret will most likely end your life. If you value your life then please stop reading. If you don't care or you don't believe me, then go ahead. It's not my life so I don't care.

Where should I start? I guess it would be the beginning, but where is the beginning? I'll start it when I was a child, where it was when I first met him. I was only four years old at that time. From all the childhood memories, I remember that one the most. I was at the park with my family. My mother was holding my baby sister, Amane. She has turned one year old just a week ago. My father went to get ice cream for us and I was playing in the sandbox, trying to build a castle. It was such a beautiful day. The sky was clear blue with a sunny day. There was a cool breeze once in a while and birds were singing.

Then all of that was taken away. Gunshots were heard, screams of people, though I don't know where it was coming from. A sudden pain shot through me. Looking down, I saw liquid red and then everything went dark. *Now you all are probably thinking that I made it alive since I'm here telling the story, but the truth is…I didn't really made it. What's all with the shock faces? –Laughs- Don't worry, I will explain this.*

Everything was dark; was death like this? I couldn't feel anything, not even when I move. Was I really moving? I couldn't even see my own hand; if it was my hand. I really don't know how long I was there; wherever there was. Time doesn't exist here, but then I started to feel warmer. The darkness was fading and I was able to hear screams filled with pain. Looking around, there was fire everywhere and when the fire touched me, it didn't burn me. Still, it was too warm here. Where was I? *At that time, I didn't know.*

"It's nice to know that the fire isn't burning you." Looking away from the spot I was looking at, I found myself staring at someone who looks exactly like me. The only difference is that he has dark purple eyes. He was wearing a black cloak and had a scythe like a grim reaper. I wanted to step back, but I didn't want to get in the flames. I'm afraid that the fire will burn me. "Don't be afraid of me Ryou. I will never harm you on purpose."

"Who-who are you?" He smiled at me. "I have many names, but I will let you call me Royku, unless you prefer another name."

"That one is fine." I don't want to be here. I could hear people screaming and crying out for help. Looking at Royku, I could tell that he was dangerous, yet I felt comfort with him being here. Why was that? "Are you feeling too hot right now?" I nod. "Then please follow me. I will take you to the cooler side." Royku walks away and since I don't know where else to go, I follow him. The longer we walked, the screams got fader and it was getting less hot. We reached a double door, we went inside and I found myself in a big room. The walls were dark grey, with a wooden floor. Books were all lined up against the walls and a black desk at the back end of the room.

I then notice blood at one side of the room. There was so much blood. There was body parts scattered around; fingers, arms, other things that I didn't know what it was, and then I saw a head. I screamed when I saw the head. Its eye was staring right at me. It was missing the other eye. I felt arms wrap around me and so I then notice that I was crying. "I knew I should have cleaned my office." I hear someone say. "There-there Ryou; there is nothing to be afraid of." The words were soothing to me. I turn around to see Royku, but he looks older. How did that happen?

*It turns out that he will look the same age as me anywhere but the place he belongs to. Where is this place? Well, what do you think? Fire and lava/magma are almost everywhere and people are being torture for life…or should I say afterlife? That's right; this place is Hell or moreover the Underworld. Some places are cooler and those are the places where Royku will look like a teen.

By now you are probably thinking as to why a four year old kid is in Hell. Oh that's just simple you see…* "In a way, you will be like a grim reaper." *Those were his exact words he told me. I didn't really have much of a choice…well I did, but I chose to accept it. Turns out that if I don't accept it; Amane will be force to do it when the time comes. I remember crying a lot and Royku holding me.* "I'm sorry, I really am. I wish there was another way out of this. If it was my choice, I would never let this happen to you."

*I remember him telling me this. Even though he might have been lying all along, I believed him and I still do. I woke up in a hospital and the doctors said that it was a miracle that I survived. They seemed dazed when they said that. My family and I went home, but other than them, I wasn't alone. Royku and I form a bond and so in my soul room, there is another door in my soul room, which of course is his room. His room is connected to the Underworld so he doesn't have to look like a kid.

He was/is my teacher and my best friend. He was my comfort when Amane and my mother died in a car crash.* "Don't worry; they are not among the torture souls."

*Hearing him say that got me to feel better. My father left me a week after their death and as always, Royku was there. I was only seven at that time. He left me with a friend of his. A year after, I got the Millennium Ring and of course, people I knew started to fall into comas. Royku told not to worry about it. I kept on moving since and being dropped off to people houses to care for me. At the age of thirteen, I lived on my own. I lived my life on a route. Royku teaches me, we play games, go to the Underworld, watch souls get torture, watch people get torture before Royku kills them, people going into comas, and losing part of my memories. There was a few times where Royku had to kill an innocent person. As to why, well that reason will be explained later.

Another thing before I forget to tell is that the spirit of the Millennium Ring, Bakura (as he became to be known), didn't know about Royku. Magic made sure that he wouldn't have any memory of Royku (also known as Angel of Death, Death, and Night and a lot more. He wasn't kidding when he said that he is known by many names). As I said, my life became a route. Then one day, I moved to Japan. Royku had to work more and so he wasn't there most of the time. I'm sure most of you know what happened when I moved to Japan. I met Yugi and his friends and I became closer to them, but course there was the problem with the spirit of the Millennium Ring.

I would be locked in my soul room more often while Bakura took over my body. I would read the books Royku gave me to read and I would torture a realistic dummy. The dummy can even scream in pain and bleed, though it isn't real blood. Throughout my life, I only killed four people. They screamed, bleed, plead for me to stop, then I killed them. Two of them even asked me to kill them already, hoping that they will get peace. They deserve the torture. Those people killed, raped, and had done much more.

Back on track; Bakura will be banished to the Shadow Realm (of course, he always came back.) and Yugi and the others started to treat me differently. They will always try to avoid me as much as they can. They didn't want to be mean, BUT THEY WERE! They always leave me behind, just because of Bakura. They shunned me for THAT and that isn't even a good reason. What happened to all that friendship crap they keep talking about! Sticking together and all that stuff. Royku will never do that to me. He may not visit me often at that moment, but it's not like he has a choice. No matter what, he was/is by my side.

My soul room was getting darker and weapons that I learned to use appeared in my soul room. When I'm in control of my body, I could get my weapon of choice to appear from my soul room. After Battle City, my father was killed. I already know that Royku killed him. I got to see his corpse the moment he died. Actually, I watched Royku torture him from the beginning. As always, Royku appeared when the music started. I remember that day very well.*

The music started and there was a yell of a woman, next a man, and then another woman's voice. My father then was bounded to the wall. Royku appeared with his black cloak; a black and blood red dagger in hand. He started to sing when he brought the dagger on my father's skin. *Royku always sings this song when he does this part of the job. At times, he would sing get to me when I would go to sleep. It's became my lullaby.

**At the bottom of the red swamp**

**Those that dazzle in the depths**

**Springing up are**

**Coral reefs of needles**

Sharp objects were stabbing through my father's body. Royku draws on his skin with the dagger. Blood seeping out of his wounds. He screams out for help, but no one will be able to hear him; let alone, help him.

**This is a place where light cannot reach**

**Sinners fall here**

**Into eternal suffering**

**It hurts! My skin is burning!**

The chains that are wrapping on him glow red/orange and he screams even louder. I know for a fact that he is getting burned from not only from the outside, but the inside as well.

**My intestines are being dragged**

**Now look**

**Rotten fruit in melting eyes**

**Leave no trace themselves**

Blood seeps out of his mouth and he closes his eyes; screaming. I know that his eyes are burning by now; just like the song goes. His skin is rottening and so pieces of flesh are falling.

**Now, even while regretting sins committed**

**Leave no trace of themselves**

**Now even while regretting sins committed**

**The past and future**

**And changeable circumstances**

Some of his wounds were healed, just to be done all over again…

"**Oh Lord! Please let me out of here!"**

And like the part of the song, he yelled that part as well.

"**I don't want to hear those kinds of words!"**

**To atone for sins that have been committed**

**Has been asked, but that**

**Is an impossible request**

**Is it not reflected in your eyes?**

**The pain, even the sorrow of mankind**

**You succumbed to your desires**

**And fell**

**Here**

**Into the bottom of the red swamp**

**Light and such have no reason to be here**

**Only suffering contains here**

Royku sleds off his hood to show his face. "Ryou?" my father barely was able to say it. "I'm not your son, but he is one of the reasons that this is happening to you. You had left him on his own and had done so mush more. For that, you will pay."

*At the end, my father was no more in one piece. Some of him is was still hanging by the chains. Blood was pretty much everywhere, fingers were laying around there, I think I saw a piece of his eyeball, one arm was missing and so was a leg. As always, Royku cut off his head and it was hanging just above the rest of the body. I didn't feel sad or any anger that he died. I felt nothing at all. On that same day, I finally got my own scythe. It was black and blue, while Royku's scythe is black and blood red.

The battle of Bakura/Zorc between Yugi and the rest of the gang happened. Royku felt my hate for Yugi and the gang. So before Yugi duel his yami, Atemu, he told me to them about him and the life I had to go through. I knew that telling them my secret was going to be the end of them, but I did as I was told. I told them about Royku; how I met him and how he killed so many people. I left out the part that they don't have much to live happy. The looks on their faces were priceless! They started to scoop away from me, but that didn't hurt my feelings.

On that same night, I watched Royku torture each and every one of them. I loved how they screamed in pain and my most favorite part was the blood. It was such a beautiful sight! Eventually, they were sent to the Underworld, including Atemu. As for Bakura, he was spared for a better afterlife. I didn't hate him for what he did. His family and the people of his village were murdered and then he was influenced by Zorc. I asked Royku to let him go of the torture and he did.

I'm not dead or alive. So far, I only killed four people by my hand because Royku wants me to enjoy as much of time I have left. He said that when I start, I'll be busy most of my time, but lucky for me, I will always be by Royku side. I met other friends of Royku and they taught some of their own styles of torture and fighting. Such great times!

Now, I'm not sure if you figured it out already, but when another person finds out about Royku, they will be killed. The people that deserve it will die a painless death and have a better afterlife. Now you know the truth and if you hear THE SONG coming out of nowhere, then good luck for you. Hey, maybe I would be the one that gets to kill you! Oh yeah! Royku likes night time better and is mostly lazy during day time so he might come after you during night time. Mostly when you are sleeping. Maybe you should pray that you get a quick, painless death. Also the reason I decided to tell this secret (not much of a secret now, though it will be since no one of you will live later on.) is that I know that _**you**_ will be reading this.

Enjoy as much of your life is left.

**-!RedSwampBottomisaCOOLsong!-**

**Sky: Yay! This was fun to right! I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Ryou: Please review…**

**Royku:…and I might let you live instead.**

**Sky: Don't kill the readers before they can even review you guys!**


End file.
